Tomato Kuroko no Basket Version
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Re-upload minna-san dengan sedikit perubahan :) Buah tomat mengandung vitamin C dan vitamin A. C untuk Cintaku untukmu dan A untuk Ai Love You Enjoy reading :)


**Tomato**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cast : AoKi**

**Genre : a little bit of romance-maybe-, Sho-ai**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, ooc, typo(s) etc**

**A/N : halo semuany perkenalkan saia newbie di fandom kurobas ini, karena saia sedang tergila-gila dengan anime ini jadi saia mencoba untuk membuat cerita fiksi di fandom ini, yah semoga saja tidak terlalu OOC, mohon bantuanny yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^. Oh iya, sbenarny cerita ini awalny ad di fandom Durarara tpi saia ubah sekenany jdi kta lainny ini Tomato Kurobas version :) **

**Enjoy Reading Minna-san :)**

**Summary : Buah tomat mengandung vitamin C dan vitamin A. C untuk Cintaku untukmu dan A untuk Ai Love You.**

**Ok, semboyan saia~**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

Mau dengar cerita seorang sepasang kekasih dan tomat? Cerita yang aneh kata kalian? Coba dengarkan dulu.

Baiklah duduk yang manis, aku dengan senang hati menceritakannya untuk kalian. Diam dan perhatikan ya~

Di sebuah kota padat di Jepang, sebut saja Tokyo. Detailnya disebuah apartemen sederhana. Dan terdapat pasangan bahagia didalamnya. Ssstt, aku harap tak ada yang menyela ceritaku. Hei jangan biarkan hayalan liar kalian menerka-nerka apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya duduk disebuah sofa dengan obrolan ringan. Jangan harap yang lebih untuk ini ya, aku tahu betul usia kalian.

Pemuda manis berambut emas, sedang memandangi meja. Melotot kearah tumpukan buah tomat didepannya. Tidak wajar kata kalian? Aku setuju, tapi mau bagaimana lagi daripada mejamu kosong saat ada yang bertamu? Lebih baik keluarkan apa yang kau punya bukan?

"Aominecchi, apa kau tidak punya buah lain selain tomat, huh?" gerutu pemuda rampingberbulu mata lentik itu, panggil saja Kise menatap ragu kearah sajian didepannya. Namun tangannya juga mulai mengambil salah satu buah itu. Menggigitnya perlahan sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. Masam? sepertinya begitu.

"Hanya itu yang ada, nikmati saja." jawab pemuda tan beriris _Aoi _ketus. Melirik si mentari diam-diam. Mengamati bibir pink yang naik turun, mengunyah buat tomat didalam mulutnya.

Satu buah habis. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil buah bervitamin C itu lagi. Akhirnya Kise menikmatinya bukan? Atau terpaksa? Terserah pendapat kalian saja.

**Kraus**

"Tapi, tomat-tomat ini tidak buruk juga, mereka sangat segar meskipun masam." Ucap Kise riang.

**Glup**

Amine menelan ludah. Gugup melihat Kise tersenyum manis didepannya dengan buah tomat berada diapitan jari-jarinya.

Aomine, pemuda biru itu semakin memfokuskan pandangan pada kekasihnya. Memperhatiakn bibir pink yang basah gegara buat bulat itu. Tak lupa ada beberapa biji tomat yang menempel disudut bibirnya. Oh Kami-_sama_, kuatkanlah iman Aomine Daiki kami. Jangan sampai dia tiba-tiba kerasukan setan dan me-ra*e kekasih cantiknya ini.

Lidah Kise terjulur, menjilat beberapa biji tomat yang bertengger manis disudut bibirnya. Ah! itu seksi sekali, yah begitulah komentar Aomine.

**Blush**

Wajah Aomine memerah padam. Oh terkutuklah kau Kise. Tak sadarkah kau jilatanmu dibibir tadi membuat banyak setan mengerubungi Aomine. Mereka akan menghasut Aomine dan kau pasti dalam keadaan bahaya. Aku tak menjamin kesucianmu setelah ini. Atau kau memang berniat begitu. Menggoda Aomine, bermain dengannya semalaman. Lalu jika semuanya sudah terjadi kau aku menangis dibawah kaki calon mertuamu dan mengaku Aomine telah berbuat asusila padamu. Dan memintanya bertanggung jawab karena tubuhmu telah dijamah olehnya.

Ehem. Maaf sepertinya Kise tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Lihatlah wajahnya yang polos itu, wajahnya yang manis itu dan wajahnya yang cantik. Ok, Aomine sekarang alihkan perhatianmu dari wajah cantik Kise. Sebelum kau memperkosanya.

"Aominecchi, mau?" tawar Kise manis. Kise Ryouta, sebelum berhadapan dengan kekasihmu -yang berotak ero ini- coba bercerminlah dahulu. Penampilanmu sekarang benar-benar mengundang sesuatu yang sedang berkecambuk dalam diri Aomine -dihadapanmu ini- untuk terbangun.

"Ti-tidak terima kasih." Aomine gugup. Eh tumben aku pikir kau akan menyerang Kise. Melihat wajah imut kekasihnya, yang tiga bulan yang lalu menyatakan cintanya pada ace Touo ini.

"Eh, kau tidak suka? Ini lumayan manis loh." Kalian tau? Kise -sang model- malah mendekatkan wajahnya didepan wajah Aomine. Dia benar-benar terlalu polos atau apa? Coba saja besok tak ada pertandingan mungkin sekarang Aomine sudah menyerang Kise. Tapi Aomine harus bersabar dia tidak ingin sang kekasih kalah dan dianiaya sang kapten.

**Puk**

Tangan Aomine mendarat dikedua pipi Kise. Blush. Pipi Kise seketika memerah seperti tomat yang berada digenggamannya."Kau tau Kise? Aku tidak suka tomat yang ada ditanganmu."_Jeda."Tapi, ada dua hal yang membuatku suka dengan tomat karena mengandung vitamin A dan vitamin C."

"Aku juga setuju Aominecchi, karena vitamin C dan A itu sangat penting untuk tubuh kita, tumben Aominecchi pintar." Kise terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan karena itu_" Aomine menjitak kepala pirang itu.

"_Iitai_! lalu apa?"

Aomine tak menganggapi pertanyaan Kise. "Tapi tentu saja tomat yang ada dipipimu lebih enak." bisik Aomine yang terdengar err... seduktif mungkin atau pikiran Kise saja?

**Cup**

"Membuatku ingin menggigit atau malah ingin memakannya juga."

**Cup**

Oh tidak sepertinya Aomine tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi. Dan Kise relakan pertandinganmu besok karena kau pasti akan kesusahan men_dribble _bola basketnya. Ok, Kise terimalah atas dominasi Aomine sekarang. Sepenuhnya bukan salahmu sih, tetapi kau juga berperan juga, bukan?

"Ukh, Ao-aominecchi_ngh~"

"Ucapkan sampai jumpa dengan pertandinganmu besok Kise~"

"Kyaaaahh~ Aominecchi~"

Ah cukup, aku akan mengakhiri cerita ini, silahkan berimajinasi sesuka hati kalian.

**Owari~**

**Omake **

"Dasar, Erominecchi!" teriak Kise kesal. Dia terancam tak bisa ikut memperjuangkan Kaijou di pertandingan besok. Tak ada gerakan lincah Kise ya kalian tau kan itu gara-gara apa. Sementara Aomine hanya menyeringai penuh maksud dan tujuan yang membahayakan (?). Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kise. Menyentuh pipi porselen Kise. Berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga Kise.

" _Vitamin A untuk _Ai love you _dan vitamin C untuk Cintaku untukmu." Ah gombalan Aomine terlalu memaksa bukan? tapi biarlah suka-suka dia saja.

**Blush**

Kise jangan bilang kau terayu oleh gombalannya, oh ampun deh.

"Aominecchi _I love you too." _Si _perfect copy_ ini mengucapkannya dengan wajah merona sembari memeluk sang kekasih tercinta.

**The Real Ending**

**The End**

Semoga cerita pertama saia ini tdk terlalu abal, gaje, ooc dan lain2, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Mohon reviewny minna :)


End file.
